Once Upon A Dream
by FairieAngelx3o
Summary: Its a Cinderella remix with the Teen Titans. RichKor
1. Chapter 1

All fairy-tales start off with a 'once upon a time' yeah well, this story, is a remake of one of America's most favorite stories - Cinderella, but this story will be a Teen Titans remix, with villians, fairies, and the famous Godmother.

This is Chapter 1 of Once Upon A Dream

_Crystalier:_

**Princess Terra and Prince Richard**

Princess Terra and Prince Richard were born on November 29th to King George and Queen Chrystie. Princess Terra took her mother's blonde hair and her father's blue eyes. Richard took his dad's black hair and blue eyes making him look exactly like him. Of course, being royal has the ups and downs in life like all things. Princess Terra and Prince Richard would always be found wandering the castle grounds or playing with an animal.

Now growing up in such a place would mean that later in life the would be able have to be proper, so their parents made sure that they had the fun now, work later. All parents want what's best for their children, and since when Richard and Terra turned 18, they would have a grand ball, in hope to find them a spouse. And since these kids had little or no idea how to do so they enjoyed playing their little games and enjoying watching animals run away.

As Richard grew up, he became very protective of his sister greatly, and Terra loved to mess around with her brother.

_Lets take a journey a few months into the future to a place where hope is giving a whole new meaning..._

**Jason Todd**

Jason Todd was born on March 17th to Max and Samantha Todd. His mother was forced into this marriage, so the birth of her son gave her much hope for the future. Max Todd on the other hand didn't like that he now had a son. He abused his wife and attempted to hurt his son. He did drugs, gambled, and made her life a living nightmare. But one day, a on-looker saw this, and his name was Mark Anders, but his tale, comes in a little while. Now Mark Anders called the police, and Max Todd was taken to trial where he was senteced to 27 years of jail time. Charges - attempted murder and risking the life of a young one.

Jason Todd did have his dad's hazel eyes and his mother's brown hair. He was the average looking boy - most of the time called a farmer boy, and this little boy was about to get the time of his life. His mother met another man named John Kimeers. But on the wedding day for his mother and father-to-be, it was rumored and declared that his father, Max, has escaped and now on the way to America with a young gypsy woman, in hope of freedom.

_Now... to continue this story, we must tell the tale of Mark Anders, and his daughter to finish this up_

**Kori Anders**

Kori Anders was born on May 19th, just a few months after Jason Todd, to the parents of Mark and Kathy Anders. Kori had taken her mother's innoncent jade eyes and took her father's vibrant red hair, making her look beautiful with no help at all. But sadly, not all was well in the house of the Anders. Just days after young Kori was born her mother fell fatally ill, and died. Mark had mixed emotions that week but made it through. He needed help to get in control again, so he hired some workers who could help him as he worked as well. Knowing that Kori needed a motherly-figure in her life, Mark set out to find such a lady who would be kind to his daughter.

After many attempts, he decided to come back home and care for his daughter. Now one day at the market, he was selling some eggs in hope of getting more money for his daughter's birthday, he met a new mother and her two children. He grew fond of this lady, and soon he married her in hope she would return to only love his daughter as her own.

This lady was tall, pale, and dark-haired. Her name was Raven Lamirk, and her two daughters were might have looked different, but they all held one thing in common - hated young Kori. Raven's elder daughter - Lillian, Lillie for short, had black hair and purple-looking eye color. Raven's younger daughter, had brown hair and green eyes, and her name was Mariabella - May for short.

_Now, one day, when dear Kori was only 6, her father never made it home, and was found dead in the forest, making Raven, her devilish step-mother, her only guardian. When Kori wasn't helping the servents, she'd meet Jason and his younger sister, Katherine who was 9, in the market, where they would play until dinner, when they'd go home, and go to bed._

_Now whats a story without telling you what happened to Princess Terra and Prince Richard. Well, many times, they would escape the castle grounds, dress as peasents, and would look around the market place and enjoy the time they had outside the castle walls._

Now, dear readers, I must say, the tale starts here but I'll have to end this tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter and this will be the chapter were Jason Todd and Kori Anders finally meet.

I'd like to thank Harry Potter Fan 1994 for reviewing my chapters and Shanniie for helping with Teddy Tonks

Chapter 2

Kori woke up and was going down the stairs to do her chores, when her mother Raven called her down. "Kori darling, we need bread, some candles, oh and don't forget May needs some cloth for her dress." Kori nodded and headed into town.

_Now, please reader, don't forget Kori is only 10 years old, and already busy with chores._

Now young Jason Todd took his baby sister, Katherine, to the market in hope to find her a friend so she could leave him alone. Little did he know that today would be the day when he and Kori would meet.

Jason took his sister's hand and walked her into the market. They were passing the bakery when he spotted a red-head, _the_ red-head he's been dieing to meet. "Come on Katherine, I think mom needed some bread…" Jason walked into the bakery ignoring his sister's protests. "Thank you Bob (A/N I needed a Bob in the story)" Kori said as she walked out.

"Hey," Jason said to Kori. "Hi, my name is Kori, ah, what is your name?" "My name is Jason, and this is my little sister, Katherine." "Hi, you're nice, will you be my friend?" Kori giggled, and nodded her head, "Sure, meet here in 1 hour, I must get home, before my step-mother gets mad."

Kori ran out of the store, and down the road, disappearing from sight. "Jason, can you bring me here later, I wish to play with her, please, please, ple-" "Sure, I'll come with you, I'm sure she won't mind another friend.

_An hour later, Kori finished her chores, and ran out of the house, back to the market, hoping that her new friends are still there. When she got there, she came face to face with Jason and his sister Katherine._

"I'm so sorry I am late, my step-mother gave me many chores, and I did not realize the time until now." Jason smiled, and gave her a reassuring nod. Kori smiled when Katherine bounced a ball. "Come, let us play, 'catch'!"

Katherine ran off, with Jason and Kori hot on her tail, attempting to gang up on her so they could have the ball. Katherine ran into the field, giggling along with Kori. Katherine threw the ball behind her, and Jason caught the ball. "Kori, catch the ball!"

Jason threw the ball at Kori; she caught it, and tossed it up and down. Katherine and Jason sat down on their backs, watching the clouds go bye. "Kori, look at that one, it looks like bunny," Kori looked up and saw it. Jason sighed, followed by Katherine and Kori.

As the sun slowly sunk, Kori jumped it "Oh my! The time, it's late, I must go, I am sorry, meet me here tomorrow at 3 p.m., and we shall have more fun!" Kori ran off, in hope to get home before anyone found out that she was gone.

_Inside the Castle, Prince Richard and Princess Terra were having fun with their parents._

"Mommy, can we go into the market tomorrow?" "Yeah! CAN WE?!" Terra and Richard gave their parents a pleading look. Their mother gave a small chuckle, "I'm pretty sure, tomorrow we will but for now, my dear children, it's late, and its time for dinner, and after dinner, we'll read you're a night-time story, and then its bedtime."

Terra and Richard moaned, but they got up, and walked into the dining hall, and sat down on their chairs, waiting for their food to be served. Their parents sat down with them, and together, they were served a feast of turkey, stuffing, ham, bread, corn, salad and water.

King George finished early, and walked to his bed chamber, and got to work on planning his kid's 13th party. Richard and Terra finished their meal, and were excited to go to bed so the morning would be here faster and so they could explore the market. Richard and Terra went to bed before their parents even came into the room to say good night.

_Into the home of Jason_…

Jason and his family ate a quiet dinner, and Katherine and Jason went to bed against their wishes like all children. But before they went to bed, they told their parents of the day they had with Kori. "Mom, can we go tomorrow, and play again? She is a lot of fun!" "Sure, just be home earlier then day, I was getting worried!"

Jason nodded his head, and closed his eyes, dreaming of the fun that was going to be planned tomorrow.

_To the home of the Anders, things could get ugly… well uglier then Raven at least_

"Kori! You were late tonight, we had to wait an extra 10 minutes before eating, you know that our lives are by schedule!" "I'm sorry; I was helping another family…" "Don't tell me lies, tomorrow you are forbidden to leave the house!"

Kori was about to protest when Raven cut her off "Upstairs, NOW!" Terrified, Kori ran up the stairs, her face with tears running down her face.

_This is where I shall leave you, next time though I promise Rich/Kori love at his party_

Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it!


	3. The ball!

Disclaimer- I don't on the TT but I do own Lillie, Katherine, May, Queen Crystie and King George

P.S. KATHERINE IS SOMETIMES KAT

Once more, big thanks to Lauren, Harry Potter Fan 1994, and Shannii for giving me this idea for the chapter, well most HPF1994, butttt I heart Shannii and Lauren, bffs haha

_You are cordially invited to Prince Richard and Princess Terra's _

_13__th__ Birthday_

_Everyone is allowed to attend, masks are needed, Ladies in gowns_

_And men in nice outfits_

_All are to attend this giant celebration_

_Yours truly,_

_The Royal Family_

Jason, Katherine, and Kori were all discussing this in the meadow, it was one week before the party, and everyone was running about, trying to find the right gift, material, and mask for the party. Everyone that is, except for three best friends. "So, how did you get away this time?" "I said I was going to the meadow to find flowers, they were to busy making the dresses to notice me." "Are you planning to go to the ball at least?" "My step-mother said if I finish all of my chores in time."

Jason gave a nod, and Kori looked at the butterflies and the birds as they flew about. Katherine found a stray dog, and was playing with it. She chased the dog around, and pretty soon her fun was contagious. Kori soon got up with Jason to follow and they followed Kat's lead. And together, they all laughed, giggled, and ran in the meadow.

That is, until Lillie walked up hill and said to them. "KORI!" Kori froze with fear, her eyes went wide, and slowly she turned around. "Getting flowers, huh?" "Um… I can ex-" "Nah, can I join you, no offense to my mother, but I hate her too, so, can I?" This time, Jason and Kat had something to say; "If you promise _**NOT**_ to tell your mother!" "Of course! That would mean I could get busted, and that's not gonna happen!"

Kori smiled, waved her hand, and together they ran through the meadow, enjoying the fall crisp air on their faces. The sun shone with a warm feeling on their skin, and the hind colored their cheeks red from the running.

Soon, they all had fallen on the cold ground, out of breath, and panted in hope catching their breath. "Kori, I think we should get going, and lets bring lots of flowers, everyone, make a bouquet of flowers!" Kat, Jason, Kori, and Lillie got up, and ran around getting as many flowers as possible.

Together, Lillie and Kori walked home with giant bouquets of flowers in their hands. "There you are! Took you long enough! Let's go, Lillie, you need to be fitted for your dress! Kori, get ready for your chores tomorrow." "B-Bu-But! You said I could go!" "I said you can go if you finish your chores, and you need to feed the animals, pick the food, clean the house, dust the basement, and mop! You'll never finish in time!"

Kori's eyes started to tear up, and she ran up the stairs, onto her bed and cried her heart out until morning. She dragged herself out of bed, and started her chores. By the time of the ball, she was almost done; she was walking up the stairs, when her step-family walked out of the house. Lillie sent her a sympathetic look, and walked out with her mother and sister.

Kori sighed and walked upstairs and sat on her bed. The mice ran onto her bed and looked at her sadly. Softly, she spoke "I can't go to the ball; I have no dress, no ride, and no mask." Then as if by magic, she heard someone walk up the stairs, and to her room. There was a knock, and a sobbing voice called out to come inside. Kori looked up and saw a young lady in a pink dress with a lilac cape. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here? You have a ball to attend!"

Kori gave her a look and said, "I have nothing. No dress, ride, nothing, my step-family has left me here." Kori sighed and was about to tear up once more. "Child, your 11, by this time you should have a voice in your family." Kori shook her head and tears brimmed her eyes. "Dear girl, I can fix it all." "Really, how?" "Well, a boy and his sister are waiting downstairs for you." Jason and Kat came to her mind immediately.

"Well, lets get you a dress! Name the color you wish to have!" "Lilac and purple." And this fairy-god-mother said the magically words that are known to all. "Bippidy Boppidy Boo!" Lights twinkled, and they swirled around the young girl.

Magically a gown appeared on the girl. Her hair was curled into a loose bun. Loose strand fell out; her ears had nice pearls on each one. Her eyes had a nice white shadow around them, making them sparkle. Her necklace was pearls that made a choker around her neck. Her gown, _oh her gown my reader_, it was a lovely shade of lilac. The top hugged her, giving her a small chest, but still beautiful. The bottom went out, so it was puffy, but not like a cotton ball. Layers of material hung down, differently shades of purple displayed. Her sleeves had a cut up the middle, showing her arms at times. The shoes on her face were like crystals on her feet, the shimmered in the light and gave a small 'click' as she walked.

Kori spun around in front of the mirror to look at herself. She had to admit, this was beautiful. "Thank, oh thank you so much!" "I'm not done yet," she handed Kori a butterfly mask and helped her place it on her face, giving her a complete outfit. "Go my dear, a carriage is outside, Remember though! You must leave at Midnight; the magic disappears at that time!" Kori nodded and ran downstairs and saw Jason in a red shirt, black pants, and a raven mask. Kat stood next to him in a blue dress with a blue pair of slippers; she had a mask of a blue jay.

Kori smiled, and together they rode to the ball.

_Now, let's go and see what is happening as they traveled to the castle…_

Princess Terra was tired of dancing, and was mingling with some of her friends. Prince Richard was tired as well, but continued to dance. Someone walked to Terra, and asked her dance and she accepted. She was led to her brother, and together the royal twins danced to the waltz, side by side.

Richard sighed; each girl was the same - all trying to impress him. _Keyword reader – TRYING!_ He was getting very tired of the girls, and wanted to sit down. But as he was about to, the doors open to show a girl in a purple dress, with a boy next to her, and a girl on the other side of her. He looked at her carefully, studying every inch of her.

"You know it's rude to stare, _Robin!_" Richard jumped slightly, and turned to his sister and glared with red appearing into his cheeks. She smirked, he was 13 and already in love! He felt a tap on his shoulder, and another girl was there, giving him a hopeful look, and he took her and they started to dance to a ballroom song.

Jason turned to Kori and asked, "Would you like to dance milady?" Kori giggled and nodded. Jason led her to the dance floor where they started to dance to the music. Gliding on the floor, catching many people's eyes, and 2 pairs were Terra and Richard's. Richard bowed to the girl, and she curtsied and made his way over to the girl with gorgeous tan skin, stunning jade eyes, and fire-red hair. Terra by his side made her way to the brown haired, brown eyed boy who caught her eye. Richard tapped the boy's shoulder and watched as he stopped dancing with the girl.

"May I cut in?" Richard asked as he eyed the boy then the girl. Jason bowed and walked turned to Terra, "Shall we?" Terra smiled and nodded and together, Terra and Jason walked to the floor and danced. Richard turned to the girl, "Follow me." He took her hand and led her to the garden. "Let's dance out here." "Alright…" He took her hands and they danced in the garden, with the moon shining on them. "What's your name?" "Call me Robin, and you? A girl like you must have an exotic name." Kori thought; _I can't tell him my real name! I shall make a name…_ "My name is-" "Is something the matter?" "I must go! I am terribly sorry, but I must go!"

Kori ran out of the garden, ran past Kat and Jason, who followed and together they all ran out. But Kori left her pearl earrings on the steps, and ran down the road. Richard ran out and stopped when he found the earrings, and saw her run. He followed her but she disappeared like magic. He looked down at the earrings and promised himself that he would find her one day.

_With the three best friends…_

Kori had her dirty clothes on, Jason and Kat back in their peasant clothing, they walked home together, smiling, and they all had the best night of their life.

Well, that is until a few years from now that is…

Goodbye my reader, this is another chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Always and Forever,

FairieAngelx3o


	4. Author's Note!

Author's notice

Let me tell you who is who in this story.

Kori – Starfire

Richard – Robin

Raven – Raven

Jason – Red X

Terra – Terra

Later…

Garfield 'Gar' – Beastboy

Vincent 'Vic' – Cyborg

Those people are the TT and X, the other characters are ones that I make up as I go… ok?

Well, off to write the next chapter, should be up soon

Always n Forever,

FairieAngelx3o


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own the tt… or this song… man I barely own anything in this world, except story with Shannii, check it out soon!

Italic are memories

Italic bold is thoughts

Bold is the song – I think I love You by Kaci Brown – LOVE HER and Unbelievable – KACI BROWN!

Enjoy!

--

Kori walked into her house and walked up the stairs. She was tired; she had run all the way home from the castle. She went to her bed and climbed inside. She pulled the covers over herself and snuggled into the warmth of the bed.

Thoughts and memories filled her brain; she slowly closed her eyes and soon her body relaxed.

'_Happy Birthday dear Kori!' Her father placed a small box in front of the young Kori. Kori giggled and laughed as she grabbed it and ripped the wrapping off of it. Inside was a gold locket; a picture of her mother and father inside._

_**Oh mother… I miss you so much! Why did you leave me to this mess? Why… I wish I knew…**_

**Do u think u love me? ohhheee  
Do u think u love me? ohhhhh  
Do u think u love me? ohhheee  
Do u think u love me?  
I think I love you!**

She heard the mice scurry along the floor; probably found something that made them excited. She sighed as she grew tired even more.

'_Hi, my name is Alyissa, what is your name?' 'Kori.' 'Would you like to play with me?' 'Sure.' Kori and Alyissa walked to the soft grass and they played with their dolls. Then one day, Alyissa never appeared to their meeting place, and later she found out that she moved to the Americas. _

_**Everyone is trying her me so? Why?!**_

**I'm sleepin at night in the middle of a deep dream  
And all at once I wake up  
There's something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head  
I scream up in my bed  
Screamin out the words I dread  
I think I love you  
Ohh  
This mornin I woke up  
With this feelin I don't know how to deal with  
So I just decided to myself  
Id hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it when u walk in to the room  
I think I love you**

_She felt like she was floating; only magic was surrounding her, all done by this strange lady that appeared into her room. She looked at herself; she looked so pretty, she could barely believe it was her._

_**I must thank that lady one day! Tonight was the best night of my life…**_

**I think I love you so what am I so afraid of  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of  
So it worries me to say  
That I never felt this way**

She heard her step-mother and step-sisters walk into the house and walk up the stairs and heard 2 rooms shut close. Only she wished she could be coming in with them, only she wished that she could've danced with Robin once more.

_His arms around her she felt so alive, protected. The last time she felt that, she thought about it hard, it was when her father hugged her good-bye. She never wanted to let go, she wanted this night to last as long as possible. But sadly, fate did not wish the same thing._

_**What could be this feeling I feel? I don't know, but I love it!**_

**Believe me you really don't have to worry  
I only wanna make u happy  
And if u say go away I will  
But I think better still I better stay around and love u  
Do u think I have a case  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do u think u love me**

She felt another person come within the room. She looked up and saw Lillie there. "There was a beautiful girl there, she reminded me of you." Kori gave no emotion. "I brought back cake and some food for you," she placed the food on the table. Kori watched her carefully. "Want to know a secret?" Lillie looked a Kori.

"I was that girl," she held up the pearl necklace that she was allowed to keep. Lillie gave a small smile, "I knew it, nothing could stop you. Are you going to the meadow tomorrow? I got mother to allow us to spend the day together, since it is your birthday soon, I would like to buy you something." Kori smiled even more, "Of course! Be ready by 11." Lillie walked out of the room.

_**This might not be that bad anymore… I'm growing to like her… haha**_

**Do u think u love me?  
Do u think u love me?  
Do u think u love me?  
Do u think u love me?**

Don't know what I'm up against oh no  
Don't know what it's all about oh no  
I got so much to think about… (think about it)

--

Richard couldn't believable that the girl ran off, and knowing that wasn't her real name, she could never see her again. He sighed and walked back to the ball where is parents caught his attention. "Sweetly, where is the pretty girl go, I'd love to meet her," her mother said as she looked around the whole dance floor. "I don't know… she and her friends seemed to have… err… disappeared..."

**I wish you didn't love me**

**I wish you'd make this easy**

**It was love that caught me**

**Now it's fear that keeps me with you**

**I want to be by your side**

**So I can close my eyes **

**To the growing emptiness inside that kills ms**

**When I'm with you**

**You try to break me Try to hate me**

**So you can fall out of love**

**You want to make me believe that I'm crazy**

**That I'm nothing with out you**

"We'll find her, don't worry sweetie, when your 18th birthday party comes, we will invite everyone again and then we should find her! She was quite beautiful." Richard smiled, but it soon disappeared as a girl walked up to her. She must be his age, brown hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow dress and her mask was a bird. She did look pretty, but not as pretty as the girl he just danced with.

**It's unbelievable but I believed you**

**Unforgivable but I forgave you**

**Insane what love can do**

**That keeps me coming back to you**

**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**

**Now I'm standing on my own**

**Alone**

_**I guess I'll really get everything that I want… **_ He gave his arm, and she gladly took it and together they walked to the dance floor, and her sly mother smiled greedily. "Mother, why are you so happy?" Lillie asked as she glanced up to her mother. "I believe if May continues to dance and charm him, he will fall in love with her, and they will marry." Lillie mouthed an 'oh' and sat down and ate her food.

**I feel you in my shadow **

**My heart feels cold and hollow**

**No matter where I run I see**

**Your eyes always follow me**

**You try to hold me **

**Try to own me**

**Keeping something that's not yous**

**You want to make me **

**Believe that I'm crazy**

**Make me think that you're the cure**

The girl before him kept giving him smiles, she seemed nice enough. "What's your name?" "Mariabella, but you can call me May." Richard smiled and led her to a bridge. "Its beautiful out here…" "Yeah I know, I come out her a lot just to relax and sometimes get away from my parents." May smiled, Richard took her hand, "Lets go back, the ball is over, but I'll come by soon?" May smiled and nodded. She walked to her mother and together they got into the carriage and she waved to him, and they rode off.

**It's unbelievable but I believed you**

**Unforgivable but I forgave you**

**Insane what love can do**

**That keeps me coming back to you**

**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**

**Now I'm standing on my own**

**Alone**

Richard walked back into the palace and past his mother, father, and sister and walked into her room, stripped out of his party clothes and into his pajamas. He got into his bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling and just thought of tonight. Tomorrow he would open gifts and visit May in two days. After awhile, he must've fallen asleep since when he opened his eyes, he found Terra staring at him.

**You're still haunting me**

**In my sleep**

**You're all I see **

**But I can't go back**

**Cause I know it's wrong**

**For us to go on**

**And I'm growing strong **

**To confront my fears**

"What?" He glared at her. "Presents!" Richard grumbled and got out of bed and followed Terra into the room that the guards placed the presents. One by one they opened it. Getting very bored very easily, he got up and excused himself. He put on some pants and shirt, grabbed some bread and walked into the garden and he read his book. It must've been a while because his mother came out to him. "We are going to May's house tomorrow." Richard nodded and went back to his book.

**It's unbelievable but I believed you**

**Unforgivable but I forgave you**

**Insane what love can do**

**That keeps me coming back to you**

**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**

**Now I'm standing on my own**

**Alone**

--

The next chapter will be about Kori's day and Richard's visit to May's house


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't on the TT but I do my pet dog

This is dedicated to TAUT13 – yes no need to panic anymore lol

Karen – Bumble Bee

Gar – BB

Vic – Cy

--

**Reader, this is the day that the Prince Richard and his family comes to see Lady May and her family.**

Prince Richard sighed; he didn't really want to get up. He was stressing over May, she just wanted him for his money, like every other girl in the world. He got up, and put on something decent but comfortable. Princess Terra did the same and so did his family. They ate breakfast in silence and soon prepared to go to that Anders Home.

--

Kori woke up, today the royal family was coming to meet her family and she put on her sundress. She clipped her hair up, her step-mother Raven allowed her to be a-part of the family. Her dress was a pink. It went up to her knees, and had lace at all the edges. It had no sleeves and hugged her body and at the end flowed out. Her shoes were nice ballet flats; with a bow on each. Her hair was straight and pulled back into a loose bun.

Lillie wore a light green dress just like Kori's. Lillie, May and Kori bought the same dress and shoes together. Lillie's hair was down with a simple clip on the side of her face. May had a blue dress on; her hair was half up half down style. Raven had a black dress that hugged her body and went all the way down to the floor; her hair down her neck was covered in jewels.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Kori ran to open it, and outside stood Jason and Kat, looking very nice. Jason wore his best work clothes; Kat's hair was in a ponytail and she had a sun dress on as well. Jason's shoes were boots and so was Kat's. I promised myself that once these clothes that did not fit I would send them to Kat.

I beckoned them to come inside. Surprisingly, her step-mother said she could bring her friends. Kori and her friends played outside until they were called inside. Lillie, May, Kori, Jason and Kat stood next to each other. Raven opened the door and there was the Royal Family. Kori's eyes went slightly wide when she noticed the hair, it was the boy, Robin that she danced with. Robin was Richard, Prince Richard?!

She couldn't believe that this was happening, each second felt like forever, if he found out that she was Starfire, her whole life can go into pieces! Kori took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let it all out. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked, King George was in sitting on the chair with Queen Crystie, Princess Terra, and Prince Richard sitting on the couch. "Kori, sweetie, take Princess Terra and Prince Richard, Lillie and May, Jason and his sister outside and into the fields," Raven said to her. Kori nodded her head and beckoned everyone to follow her.

--

_Richard's POV_

I looked at each of the kids that stood in front of me. There was May, and her sister, Lillie, a red-head named Kori, a boy named Jason and his sister named Katherine. I followed my mother but kept my eye on Kori. She seemed so familiar, as if I have met her before. I shook that off and sat down. I saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath; let it out and open her eyes.

Her eyes wandered to every single person in the room, and then she looked at me. I kept her stare for a second, but it was broken off by her step-mother. "Kori, sweetie, take Princess Terra and Prince Richard, Lillie and May, Jason and his sister outside and into the fields," she said. And then I looked back at her and she waved her hand and I got up with my sister, her friends, and her sisters.

--

_Kori's POV_

I guided them to the kitchen where my friends, Karen, Gar and Vic where cooking. Although that they were in their 20's, I considered them the only persons whom I told who I was at the ball, that is other then Jason and Kat.

"Kori, honey, how are you?" asked Karen. "Well, living, but well," I responded with a smile, it was our joke. Casey laughed along with Gar and Vic. "You are friends with your family's servants?" asked Princess Terra. "Yes, I am, they are the only people other then Jason and Kat that I truly enjoy myself with. And plus they aren't my servants, they are my friends and work here, and continue to work here because of me. So, if you don't mind _your highness_, you will respect them." I stomped off with a smirking Jason and a giggling Kat. Lillie ran after us, and I felt Richard's eyes on me.

I knew for a fact that Vic, Gar and Karen were surprised, shocked and grateful. I had told of the Princess of the land and bound to get into trouble, but that didn't matter, they are my family… my only family.

--

_Normal POV_

Princess Terra felt somewhat guilty, she heard of what happened to this girl, and the rumors that followed it. She had heard that her father was found dead in the forest, her mother died after she was born. The rumors said that Raven, her step-mother, treated her much like a servant as well. She walked out in hope that Kori would forgive her, she never really had anything that could relate herself to her shoes. Richard followed her as they walked out of the kitchen and to find that Lillie and May were already there. Kori and Jason were talking, May and Lillie were playing tag with Kat.

Terra walked to Kori and tapped her shoulder. Kori stopped in mid-sentence and turned around. There stood Terra, "I am sorry, I didn't mean it as it had came out, I was such surprised, that's all." "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was just mad, they are the only ones that show me what hope and fun means in the world." Terra smiled and so did Kori. "Come on, let's play tag! May, Lillie, Kat, may we join you?" Lillie smiled and nodded; Kori and Terra ran over with Richard and Jason hot on their tails.

"Who shall be it?" Terra asked. Everyone but Richard said 'not it' and so, that made him 'IT'. Everyone ran away from him. He tried to run after Jason, too fast, Kat was put out since she was too easy, May was with Lillie and they were hiding behind a tree, he turned to look at Kori. Her eyes widened and sprinted away with Richard right behind her. She ran past the trees, and to the river. _I'm trapped…_ Kori froze and waited for impact of a hand on her, but she never felt it. She turned around, and Richard was right behind her.

"Are you waiting so I could move closer to the water, and so when you touch me I fall in?" she asked. "Can I ask you a few questions?" he simply said. (A/N OMG RICHARD'S GOING TO ASK HER ABOUT THE BALL!) Kori had a confused look on her face, but nodded. "Come on, lets go somewhere private," Kori led him into a small cave off the bank of the river. "What do you want to know?" "You look familiar, did you go to the ball, and I want to know the truth." Kori wanted to tell him, but she couldn't.

She took a deep breath, "If you promise not to tell anyone, at all. **No** one." Richard nodded slowly. "Then yes, I was the girl you danced with, I am Starfire, the reason I couldn't tell you my real name was because I wasn't suppose to go, but I did, and yeah…" Kori noticed that he hadn't moved at all. Richard was about to say something when he heard a boy call them out. "Kori, there you are, Richard, good, ok, Raven said its time for dinner."

Kori nodded and Richard and her got up and walked out. Richard went next to Kori and whispered, "I won't say anything, hope to talk to you soon though." Kori blushed and smiled. They all walked into the house and the adults where already sitting down. "There you are, we were getting worried," Raven exclaimed. "Sorry, we kind of got distracted by playing tag…" Lillie said. Richard and Terra bowed their heads.

"It was my fault," Kori said, "I was 'It', and I didn't stop, don't blame anyone else, I'm sorry Step-mother." Raven gave her a stern look and said, "We will have a talk later." Kori nodded slowly and sat down with Jason to her right and Lillie to her left. They bowed their heads, ate in silence and said their good-byes.

--

Later on that evening, Raven pulled Kori into her room. "You are forbidden to leave this room, and don't expect any food for the next day, I told you not to drag them into the forest, and you disobey me!" Raven went outside of the room and locked the door shut; Kori cried her heart out all night long. Lillie could hear her sobs from down the hall.

_Nothing in my life is fair… anymore that is…_

--

_Gar's POV_

It was late at night, I knew that, but I had a mission, and I promised myself that I'd to this, not for me, but for Kori. She needed some respect in this world, and Raven had none for her. So just day's after the royal family came to the house, and Raven's cruel punishment to her, I promised to get her back.

--

Gar walked down the road and into 'Ye Old Bar', just down the road, he walked inside and found the man that he needed to get. He walked up to the guy and the guy goes, "You got the money?" Gar only responded by saying, "You got the stuff?" The guy goes, "Ya, i got the stuff, do u have the money?" "Yes! I do no give me the stuff so I can go now, bar people give me the willies." They pass the money and ingredients and Gar runs out like a girl screamingaway from boys with cooties.

Gar hurried home to tell everyone the grand news. "I got it! Karen, Vic, I got it!" Vic and Karen looked at him with happy looks. Together they all cooked the food and add their surprise. The put the food on the table and soon enough Lillie and May walked down followed by Kori with Raven right behind her.

Everyone ate silently and the silence was disturbed to the sound of clattering of a plate and a fork, and a thud. Lillie and May screamed and Kori stared in shock. Gar, Karen and Vic came running in 'shocked'. Karen ran out and called the doctor that lived next door. The doctor came running and gave the family the grave news…

Raven died of a 'heart attack'.

Kori started to cry, believe it or not, but she cried, right along with May and Lillie, everything was falling apart. The doctor brought the body to his house to prepare for the wake. "We should inform your uncle Kori," Vic said. Vic took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote a letter to Kori's uncle, Greg.

Soon it was sent and everyone grieved the death of Raven Anders. May and Lillie were somewhat happy with what have become of their mother. No longer did they feel 'weak', and 'useless' around her. But they felt bad for poor Kori, never did their mother give her motherly-love, and yet she was still crying for her death. Which seemed odd enough; _I know that she never treated me well, but I wish that I still had her, a mother at least, she is really all I have left in the world, and now … she is gone. Much like my own father and mother._ Kori thought as they slowly brought Raven's body into the ground. Everyone placed flowers unto her grave. Karen placed a hand on Kori's shoulder. "Your uncle will be here shortly and he is staying here, not wanting to tear all of us apart." Kori nodded with no emotion and together Karen and Kori walked over to Kat and Jason were. They gave her a small smile and she gave them a smile.

Together, Lillie, May, Kori, Vic, Gar, Karen, Jason and Kat walked home to find a carriage outside of their home. "He must be here early…" They walked into the house to find a fat, but kind looking man sitting on the couch, "Ah so there is everyone, I thought you were all taken by the dust bunnies!" He chuckled at his own comment.

Kori glanced at Lillie carefully. "My name is Greg Whitener, and you must be Kori, ah you look beautiful my dear girl." He then turned to the rest of the crowd. "You must be Vic, and this is Gar, and this beautiful lady must be Karen, and these two girls have to be Lillie and May." He then turned to the boy and young girl standing there, "And you are…?" "This is Jason and Kat, and they are my best friends!" Kori exclaimed happily.

Greg chuckled at the high-spirited girl. "I'm going to see if I can find any kind of will or legal document from Raven. Why don't you all change and have some fun? Hmm? Sound fun? Gar, Vic, Karen, take a few days off and enjoy yourselves." All three nodded and the kids walked upstairs and changed into some more comfortable clothes. When they walked downstairs, they heard a knock on the door. Kori opened the door and there stood the royal family.

"We are terribly sorry for your loss." They handed me a rather large box, "This is for you and your family." Kori nodded slowly and stepped out of the way; making room so they can walk inside.

_Maybe things won't be so bad after all…_

--

Richard, Terra, Kori, Jason, Kat, Lillie, and May walked into the backyard in their swimmer outfits and planned to swim in the river. They all had their fun as the King, Queen, and Greg talked of the children. "I do like that Terra and Richard are happy with these kids." "Yes, they do seem to get along quite well." Kori was giggling with Terra as they splashed Kat, Jason and Richard as May and Lillie picked flowers.

Greg planned with the King and Queen so that his nieces and their friends would spend tomorrow at the castle with Richard and Terra. Soon, they all trudged inside the house, tired, wet, and very cold. "I'm guessing its time to go." Everyone nodded tiredly. The Royal Family left, Jason and Kat walked home and Kori, Lillie, and May took showers, and went to bed.

--

Thank you for reading, and the next day will be at the castle. They are going to have some adventure with the guards…

Until next time,

BIG thanks to – everyone who has been reviewing! I'll name them later, can't now, my brain is too tired haha this chapter has been taking me like 3 days to write. The ball will prolly have at least 3 parts to it so that will take some time to bring up.

But I still have some time getting there (How many chapters are left):

6. The adventure at the castle

7. Jason and Kori's date

8. Greg announcing Lillie is engaged

9. Terra runs away

10. Richard finds out of Jason's and Kori's date (jealousy chapter!)

11. Lillie's wedding (Terra comes back)

12. May's attempt to make Richard fall in love with her

13. Pt. 1 One week before the ball

14. Pt. 2 The night before the ball

15. Pt. 3 The ball

16. The engagement

17. The Wedding

18. The birth of a new heir

And then the thought of the sequel… if anyone requests it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own the TT but I do own… my bowl of ice cream that I'm eating as I type this…

Enjoy the story, and I shall enjoy my ice creamy-goodness

--

Kori, May, Lillie, Jason, and Kat stared at amazement as they entered into the castle; yes, they have been there before, but it seems that it looks much larger now.

Terra and Richard smirked in happiness.

Their friends are at their home, and they were planning to show them a great time.

"Let's play hid-and-go-seek?" Richard asked after a few moments of letting them see the grand entrance.

Kori was the first to respond with a 'yay that's a great idea!' and jumping up and down. Making everyone laugh at her.

"What? I enjoy this game, and I'll start the game by saying that Terra is 'it', and I'll be off to hide now," Kori said as she walked to the door, threw it open, and darted into the hallway, up the stairs, and into the library.

Lillie watched in confusion, and ran after her, and headed into the throne room with May beside her, but headed into the classroom.

Richard ran into the library as well and Jason and Kat went into the kitchen.

Terra counted to 20 while they did so.

Kori heard someone walk into the library after her.

She waited but heard a male's voice. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Kori poked her out from behind the rather large chair.

"I might be here, but then again, why would I be here?"

Richard rolled his eyes at her comment. "It might be a while until someone comes in here…"

Kori just looked at him, and sat back down on the floor, and waited for something to happen.

Richard walked after her and sat down next to her.

"So…" "I don't know, you came here and started the conversation," Kori smirked at her remark.

"Why are you like this?" "You mean stating the obvious, or what?"

"Well, the last few times we hung out, you were nice, and now you're so rude." "Well, I'm trying to play a game, and you're talking to me…"

As she finished Terra's head was above them.

"AHA! I gotcha!" Terra pointed at Kori and Richard.

Kori got up and waited in the throne room with Richard and Kat.

Kori sat down with Kat and together they started to play 'Miss. Mary Mac' and soon they were join with Jason, May and Lillie with Terra hot on their heels.

"Can we do something else? I got lost and I was found in the middle of the room!" May screeched.

Jason covered his ears and made a face with Richard.

"Must you scream? We are all right here." May glared at her sister. "Well I'm bored, so unless you got good games, I will go home."

Richard walked up to May, "Would you like the grand tour? You mustn't get lost again," he put his hand out like an escort and waited for a response.

Kori was furious, _How __**DARE**__ he?! He doesn't even like her!!_ Kori let out a long sigh. "I'd love a tour," May placed her hand on top of Richard's, and walked off with him.

Kori glared at Richard's head as he went past the door, she could make out the smirk on his face. _He knows I like him, and so now, this is his revenge, I hate the prince, HATE!_

Kori stomped off into the library and began to read a book when she got bored; she walked down the stairs, and into the garden, where she saw a boy that must've been at least a few months older then herself.

She made her way over and tapped his shoulder. The boy closed his book and turned to the girl who tapped his shoulder. "Hello, my name is Kori, I was wondering what is your name, and if you would like to play with me."

The boy smiled. "My name is Michael, and yes, I would like to play with you." Kori beamed at his sentence, and giggled.

He held his hand out, just like Richard did, and she giggled, and took it. He led her to the swings and she beckoned her to sit down on the swing.

She carefully looked and sat down; he pulled her back, and pushed her. Kori laughed and giggled. "How are you here?" Kori asked, "I'm the cousin to Richard and Terra."

"Oh, but, why didn't Richard or Terra invite you to play with us?" "Well, I don't know really…" "Well, hmm, that's odd…"

Richard and May came into the garden and he led her to the swing; Michael stopped pushing Kori, and he helped her off. "Thank you, that was very sweet," Michael smiled.

Richard looked at her; "Would a fine lady like something to eat?" Kori smiled, and leaned up to his cheek and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, thank you," Kori took his hand, and he led her to the kitchen; leaving behind a mad and jealous boy and a clueless girl.

Kori and Mike walked into the kitchen, and the cooks gave them some cookies and milk. "Thank you very much!" They ate their food in silence, and it was soon interrupted but Lillie.

"Uncle is here to take us home!" Kori nodded, kissed Michael on the cheek, "Thank you for a fun time," and followed Lillie out.

"Who was that," Lillie asked Kori, "Michael, cousin of Richard and Terra." Lillie mouthed an 'oh'.

"Ah Kori, there you are! Let's go." Kori nodded and she followed May, Lillie, Jason, Kat and Greg out the door and to the carriage.

--

That's is all

Sorry that it's short and pointless, I got stuck, but that's the best I could do.

Next one will be better


	8. Chapter 7

Ok, so the ice-cream wasn't the best thing to eat during the story, but this time, I HAVE CHOCHOALTE!

Disclaimer – I don't own the TT but I do own my chocolate, ice cream, and crazed ways of writing stories.

P.s._** BIG**_ THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS; I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD GET THIS FAR IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME. I'm so glad that you all take your time to look at my story and give your comments, when I read them; I can't wait to start the next chapter. – corny, but true, I'm serious, I want to cry from the reviews, I never thought that I was going to get anything at all…

Iight, well here's the chapter, and here's to chocolate puts a brick in her mouth yum

Now, this is the Jason-Kori date. Kori is officially 15, Jason, is 16 and Terra, Richard and Mike are 17 (Mike's almost 18 … born a few weeks before Rich)

BEWARE LOVE SQUARE COMES INTO PLACE. Rich/Mike/Jason/Kor

RICHARD DOESN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THE DATE UNTIL LATER.

FIGHT WILL BREAK BETWEEN MIKE AND JASON NOW, AND THEN A RICHARD AND MIKE FIGHT.

I know… I'm evil

--

**This takes place a few years after Kori and Mike met each other.**

_It's a lovely spring day; the air is warm and calming; you see a young lady with long red hair blowing with the wind. Her skin tan and perfect, her eyes shined with a sparkle within them. She sat in the meadow, thinking of the days a few years ago. Running, and playing, laughing and just enjoying the moment._

_A young girl with brown hair and brown eyes laid beside the red-head. She was light skinned but still gorgeous. Together these two girls rested in the sun, flowers surrounding them; their eyes watched the clouds pass them by._

"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?" Kori sat up and turned around, Jason, Mike, Richard and Terra looked at her and Kat.

Lillie and May went away for the weekend to visit some cousins in the next city to the east.

No one expected them back until Wednesday afternoon and it was only Friday.

Kori planned to enjoy the time by reading and enjoying the views as a fresh and newly turned 15 year old.

Lillie and May got her a few books, a pearl necklace and lovely golden chain. Her uncle got her a new dress and the family broach; an owl.

Richard got Kori 3 hairpins, one butterfly, one owl, and one flower, all from Italy. Terra had gotten her a scrap book of pictures from Spain and Italy and their home-land – France.

Jason and Kat got Kori her very own kitten; she adored this kitten and named it Petals; the kitten reminded her of the first day she met Jason and Kat, at the market, with her … father.

_Oh father, I miss you! How am I suppose to enjoy myself?! I'm 15, soon to be 16 – time to look for a husband! And no motherly-figure to help me; I miss you and mother… I really do._

"We are well, enjoying ourselves, planning to do nothing today, I might read with Kat later…" Kori trailed off, her thoughts drifting back to her family.

Kori sighed and started to fiddle with the flowers around her. Mike sat down next to Kori and lay down. "If you look at that cloud," he pointed to a weird-shaped cloud, "It almost looks like a bird."

Kori looked at the cloud and saw what he meant. "Yes, I do see that bird, it reminds me of a … Robin…"

Richard looked at Kori carefully, that name brought back the night her turned 13; the night that he met her.

Terra sat down with Jason and nodded together, they saw that cloud as well. Richard placed himself next to Kat.

Mike reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "I know I was unable to attend your birthday, but I did get you this."

Kori looked at him carefully and took the box slowly; she opened the box and let a gasp. Inside the box was a small emerald star that was outlined with gold. The emerald had a small sapphire inside of it, making it look exotic. The star was chained onto a golden chain; the chain wasn't took long, nor short.

"It's … so beautiful, I don't think I could accept this…" Mike smiled gently, "I want you to have it." Kori smiled and nodded.

Mike took the necklace and helped her by placing it on her. The star landed perfectly on her chest.

Kori took the necklace into her hand and admired it even more. "Thank you… so much…" Mike smiled, "I'm glad you like it." Kori smiled and laid down again.

All of them, together, enjoyed the day just lying there, friends side by side.

--

**With Lillie and May**…

Lillie and May walked into their home for the weekend. It was grand-looking. Their aunt was kind and her name was Elizabeth. She had no children and she lived alone; Lillie and May wanted to see her, not seeing her since their mother's funeral made them feel… alone.

"I'm so glad to see you kids again! I have missed you! You got so tall, and beautiful! You will love the surprise I have you!" Elizabeth ran into the kitchen and brought back a rather large box.

She handed this box to May who opened it rather quickly. Inside was a lovely pink gown, a very formal gown, and she couldn't wait to wear it. "Thank you auntie, thank you!" She jumped up and gave her aunt a huge.

Elizabeth turned to Lillie, "As for you… I have something better," she got up and brought a man outside.

He had blonde hair with green eyes, tan, tall, and what every girl wishes she could marry. "This is Marco, Marco, this is my niece, Lillie and her sister May."

Marco bowed to May, turned to Lillie, bowed and kissed her hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

Lillie blushed a perfect color of pink… _Not bad for a gift, not bad at all…_

--

**Back at the meadow…**

Everyone hasn't said a word in a long time. "Well, Terra, Mike, and I need to go, see you all later." "Bye." "Bye." "Bye" 'etc.' Richard, Terra and Mike got up and walked back to the road.

There they hopped into a carriage that drove them back to the castle. "I promised mom I would be home a few minutes early, she wants help with dinner."

Kat got up and skipped to the road and turned to the left.

"So…" "Yeah, so." A comfortable atmosphere between Kori and Jason made it calming. "Hey Kori?" "Yes?" "I… um.. I… err…" "Jason, you can tell me anything."

Jason nodded and took a deep breath, "Wouldyouliketocomewithmetodinnertomorrownightkindoflikeadate?" "Whoa, Jason, repeat that, much slower please." "Would you like to come with me to dinner tomorrow night, kind of like a date?"

Kori eyes went slightly wide but blushed, "Yes, I would like that … a lot…" Kori gave Jason a small smile, and Jason grinned like a mad-man. "Yes?" "Yes." Jason couldn't believe it, she said 'yes'.

"I must go; Uncle Greg might start to worry." Kori stood up and was walking away when she turned back around kneeled down next to Jason and kissed his cheek.

Kori stood up and ran back to her house with a red-faced boy still in shock behind her. Jason touched his cheek, got up, and slowly walked back home.

--

**Lillie and Marco…**

"I'm sorry to hear about your family, what a tragic ending…" "Yes, well I have a great sister, and a great step-sister." Marco smiled, "I'm glad you feel confident." "Thanks!"

Marco leaned closer to Lillie, and pressed his lips onto hers. Lillie smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Marco was about to make the kiss deeper when May walked in, "If you plan to make out, please, go somewhere private, I rather not see breakfast again, thank you."

Lillie glared at her sister and got up in a huff and walked off. May smirked and Marco just turned red. May shook her head and walked away.

--

**In Kori's room…**

Kori was looking inside her closet; _I don't seem to have anything to wear… hmm… oh this is nice!!_

She pulled out a floor length brown skirt, a brown see-through shirt. The shirt was a boat shaped shirt; her sleeves were cut up the middle, making it look fancy. She pulled out a brown over shirt that was like a tube top, completing the outfit part of the idea.

Next, she looked at her hair, she decided to pin it back in a loose clip with a butterfly on it. She placed the star necklace on her neck; she took out her brown boots, grabbed her green bag, inside, money and a brush, and walked down stairs.

'_Knock Knock'_ Kori got up from her seat and opened the door, "Hey." "Hey, you look beautiful." Kori blushed, "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Jason held out his arm, and Kori took it and they walked down the road and into the meadow, past the hills, and on top of the tallest hill.

On that hill laid a basket, and a blanket, Kori let out a gasp. "You did this all, for me?" "Yeah." Kori smiled, and blushed when Jason held out a rose for her, "A pretty rose for a pretty girl." Kori smiled and blushed and accepted the rose.

They sat on the blanket and Jason pulled out to cups of water and then two sandwiches, one peanut butter and jelly, and another peanut butter and banana.

"Yum, PB and Banana, my fave." Jason smirked and handed her the sandwich.

They ate their sandwich in silence and watched the sunset.

Kori rested her head on Jason's shoulder, "This has been a wonderful night, thank you so much." "I'm just glad you said yes." Kori smiled.

Jason stood up, cleaned up and looked at Kori, "It's getting late, and I don't want your uncle after me because I brought you in too late."

Kori smiled, nodded and together they walked down the road and to Kori's house.

"Goodnight and thank you." "Your welcome." Jason leaned in, and kissed Kori on the cheek. "Bye." Jason walked down the path and to the road. He turned to Kori and waved good-bye as she walked into the house.

Kori leaned against the door for a moment, remembering the night. _I truly have enjoyed myself…_

Kori smiled and hummed up the stairs, as she stripped down to her gown, and went to bed. She felt her kitten Petals crawl next to her. "Tonight was truly wonderful…"

--

**With Lillie…**

"Lillie, Marco has a reason to be here…" "Hmmm?" "He is to be your husband…"

_THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_ "Oh… Ok… I don't mind." Elizabeth smiled, "I'm glad, cause the wedding is next month. I'm planning everything with his mother." Lillie nodded, "That's fine."

Lillie got up and took a stroll through the garden.

--

**At Kori's house…**

Mike walked to the Anders home and knocked on the door. Kori opened the door; she was wearing a white sun dress and brown boots. "Hey, what are you doing now?" "Nothing, readying a book, come in."

Mike was wearing a blue pair of pants and white top, black boots. He walked inside of the house and followed Kori to the couch.

"There is actually a party next week, would you like to come?" "I can't, I'm picking up Lillie and May." "Oh, alright, well then, I shall see you soon."

Jason walked into the house to find them there. "Am I... interrupting something?" "No, I was leaving…" "Kor, Kat wants to know if you wanna hang later, she wants to know what happened last night."

Mike looked at Jason then at Kori, "What is he talking about?" "We had a picnic on the hill last night, we watched the sunset." "Oh..." Jason, can I talk to you for a sec, there's a party and I need something."

Jason looked at him suspiciously but went with him outside. After a few moments, Kori heard a scream and she ran outside to see Mike and Jason throwing punches at each other.

"She's not a toy, I don't want her hurt!" "I'M HER BEST FRIEND; I WAS THERE FROM THE BEGINNING!" Mike glared. "GUYS, STOP!" Jason had a bloody lip and Mike had a bruise on his cheek.

"If this is going to happen, I don't want any of you to be near me, unless you can settle this."

Kori stomped inside and let out an angered sigh and sat down; _I hate this, I go on a friendly date with a friend, and I got Mike and Jason killing each other…_

--

A few hours later Kori heard another knock on the door, sighing, she stood up and opened it. There stood Mike and Jason with Kat. "What?" "We're sorry, it's just, I guess I like you like an older brother loves his sister, I don't want you hurt…" "Thanks…"

Mike and Jason nodded and walked off and went home. Kori let out a sigh and went to bed.

It has truly been a long day…

--

I hope that was somewhat good, it's late, I'm tired, and that's the best I can do for you now…

I hope you all enjoyed this, and I can't wait to write the next chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'M BACKKK School stinks, and so this weekend, I'm busy with things, so I hope this will be done quickly, well done before the weekend is over that is... lol

Iight so this is chappie 8 – and its mostly on Lillie and her engagement and such, yes for u my lovely readers I might add some conflict and things like that – just for you

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT or a remote control so when u press a button claps, awes, boos, ohs, yays come out, but that's OK because one day, I will have one!

p.s. this might be really short, but its still needs to be added.

--

Lillie sighed and looked and her sister. They have been on the road for hours now and they are getting very restless. It was Wednesday and she was suppose to be home hours ago.

But they had taken a wrong turn, and now they are stuck. _HOW CAN THE ROYAL FAMILY'S GUARD GET US LOST?! OMG!_

Lillie sighed again, "You know if you keep sighing, I'm going to have to choke you." Lillie glared at her sister. "Wow thanks a lot, I feel the love tonight." Lillie smiled and May rolled her eyes.

This trip was becoming a bore, Lillie looked down at her ring, her Aunt Elizabeth wrote a letter to her uncle about the engagement so when she arrived, and the planning would begin.

Playing with the hem of her dress, May started to fall asleep. Lillie looked at her older sister, she was asleep and now she was left alone.

Marco promised that he would come to her house the second he could, but his father needed him home for a few days so things weren't easy.

She missed him already and she was bored, all of a sudden, the carriage came to a sudden halt throwing her forward and her sister's head to the board.

"OWWWW!" was what everyone heard afterwards. Lillie poked her head out and looked at the driver. "What happened?" "We are home." _Thank God._

May woke with a start to see Lillie getting out of the carriage, "We are home!"

May got up and stepped out of the carriage.

--

Kori looked out the window and there was Lillie and May. "THEY ARE HOME! THEY ARE HERE!" Kori ran down the stairs and threw the door open. "LILLIE MAY! YOUR ARE HERE!"

Lillie smiled and ran to Kori and gave her a big bear hug. May then took her turn and hugged Kori. When they broke apart Greg came down, "Since Kori you are here, I got some news."

Kori cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Lillie is engaged." Kori's eyes opened wide and spun to Lillie, "CONGRADULATIONS! I MUST GOT AND TELL OUR FRIENDS, PLEASE, WAIT!"

Kori ran down the road and knocked on Jason's door. Kat opened the door, "Hey Kori, what's up?" "LILLIE IS BACK WITH MAY! AND THE BEST PART IS – LILLIE IS ENGAGED!"

Jason ran outside to see Kori flushed, panting and screaming, "Did someone die?!" "No, better, Lillie is engaged!"

Jason smiled, "Awesome, well we still got the palace, so let's get going!" Jason, Kat, and Kori ran to the castle and there they were, Mike, Richard and Terra standing there talking.

"You… wouldn't… Lillie… married… Marco… month…" Kori panted to the threesome. Terra cocked her head, Mike glared at Jason, who glared back, and Richard was the one to speak.

"What?" "Lillie is engaged to Marco and is having the wedding next month." The three of them stood up and made a run for Kori's house.

The six of them ran to the house and there was May with a clock, "That only took you 10 minutes, congrats, you broke the record."

Kori smiled, and everyone ran to Lillie and gave her a big bear and they all said their 'congratulations'.

When everyone broke the hug off; "Let's get some food and celebrate!" "YEAH!" Kori walked into the kitchen and started to cook some brownies. Soon the house had the smell of warm brownies in the air.

Jason walked into the kitchen to see Kori with chocolate powder on her nose and cheek, and some white powder as well.

"Looks like your having fun." Kori looked up in surprise, "I didn't see you there, yes, I am actually," Kori said smiling.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" "Well, that would depend on what you had in mind." Kori cleaned off her cheek, Jason took the napkin and wiped off the stuff on her nose, "Swimming in the lake and some lunch."

"Alright, I like it." "Good, be ready at eleven." Kori nodded and held the brownies on a platter. She and Jason walked back into the living room and placed it down, next to the plates and forks.

"Smells awesome." Kori smiled and looked at Mike who seemed to look dazed. Kori walked to him and whispered something in his ear and she walked into the kitchen, with him hot on her heels.

"I don't like that you went out with him, not at all." "Is that why you're so upset?! If you wanted to take me out, you have, and had the chance! I'm not going to sit around and act like nothing is going on. I know you like me, so do Jason and I believe Richard.

"You all had your chance, and so did Richard, but you don't have to be like this. You're my friend, and this is not my fault, none at all. If you wanted to ask me out, you had the chance, many in fact, no one, and nothing stopped you. Now I get some one to ask me out, and now you're stopping Jason."

Mike looked at her wide-eyed, "I'm not stopping anyone, and I'm just saying my mind." "Well your thoughts are making me mad; you never seem to like what I do with Jason at all, not one bit… I thought you were my friend…"

Kori stormed off with tears rolling down her face, past everyone, outside, down the road, into town, past the houses and into the forest, and to the river.

Here is where her father use to bring her. She loved it here, it reminded her about her family, that they are next to her at all times, protecting her from the pain.

--

Mike slowly walked back into the living room to see everyone looking at his suspiciously, "What happened in there?" "Kori and I had a disagreement and she got mad."

Richard stood up and walked to Mike, "You got some nerve to mess with her, you know that she has a tragic past, and yet you annoy her."

"Look, I just said what I thought and she got waterfall on me."

--

Kori laid down and closed her eyes

…

_This is the beginning of a long story…_


	10. Important

Hey guys, I'm sick this weekend, and I can barely like stand up without passing out

So this means another chapter won't be up for at least another week, I'm sorry

Looking at this prolly got u mad about no chapter – I'm really sorry!


	11. Chapter 9

Well I feel somewhat better so I hope I can finish this asap

THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER the running away will not be long - sorry

Disclaimer – I do not own the TT, or The Great Escape by **boys like girls** … but I guess I own this cold… sniffle cough

--

**Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right**

Kori watched the sunset go down and the sky turn into night. She should have gone back by now, but she decided against it. She lay there, and slept the night through.

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die**

**Cause we are finally free tonight**

--

Terra walked down the long staircase, deep in thought, idly walking down the steps.

_I wonder what it is like to be a simple girl, where all is needed is family, love, and some money. To work on the farm and walk around never worry about someone out to kill you…_

**Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive**

Then something in the back of her mind gave a small spark.

_What if I was to run away just for a few days, and become a normal girl?_ …

The thought left her deep in thought as she walked into her room and started to undress and go into her nightgowns.

Once she became half way dressed, she slipped off the nightgowns, and placed on an old dress, and a cape.

_This is my chance to become a normal girl, a normal girl I shall be for 3 days. I shall then return saying I had taken a walk and gotten lost._

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**

She put on her brown boots and slowly walked outside and made a mad run for the street.

_I am free like a bird with wings; this is my chance… my chance to be free… _

She walked down the road and to Jason's house. Knocking on the door silently but enough to get someone there. Jason opened the door,

"Err… who are you?" "Jason, it's me, Terra, I want to be a normal girl, so I ran from home, please help me!"

"If I do, I'll get into a lot of trouble, if I don't, I lose you and many others as friends…" "Please, I'll make sure nothing happens, I promise!"

**All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight**

Sighing, Jason opened the door to let her in. "Tomorrow, I'll buy new clothes for you to wear, and we'll get you a wig."

Terra nodded enthusiastically, "And your new name will me Marabele Faythe"

"I like that name, it's a cute name, if Richard ever has a child, I shall suggest that name." Jason shook his head.

He beckoned her to follow where he lead her to the guest room. "Sleep here, I will make sure no one knows of this, and I will tell our friends." Terra nodded her head, suddenly sleepy.

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway**

Crawling into bed she went under the covers and easily feel asleep.

--

Kori went to bed and before she knew it, morning had arrived. Getting out of bed, she placed a teal skirt, a white blouse and her boots.

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway**

Putting her hair into a braid, and grabbing some bread for breakfast, she sat on the couch and started her book. When she turned to page 10, there was a knock on the door.

Sighing she opened the door, and in the door way stood Mike with a single sunflower.

--

Terra woke at dawn and sat on her bed.

_Maybe this was not such a good idea, but I am here and there should not be any second thoughts…_

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**** …**

--

I am super sorry that its short, but I'm sickish again, and I got too many problems.

Dance

Boys

School

Tests

Clubs

Track

Boys


	12. Chapter 10

In addition, here comes the jealousy chapter Richard and Mike fight, and if I feel like it, add a little Jason, Mike, Richard fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT butttt I own the song I wrote for it. "Follow Your Heart" by moi.

--

_Like yin and yang as dark as light_

_You must learn to trust your heart_

_As the birds fly, free_

_And the flower and the tree_

_All is done by the wish of love_

Richard walked into the library, Kori now has been home for a few days and she has not seen anyone in days. His sister ran away and the royal guards have been gone for days, looking for her.

He looked for a good book, _Shakespeare_ caught his eye and he took out the well-known story of _Hamlet_. He opened the book and started to read his book.

_Dreaming is never to old_

_Songs of day are to help you mold_

_Follow your heart_

_And never let go_

_For dreaming is a wish_

_That makes you love it so_

He heard some steps coming down the hallway and he put his book down. He peered out the door and round came Mike. Still being mad over what he did to Kori, he stuck his hand out; grabbed him around the collar.

Mike tripped inside the library and was face to face with a very annoyed cousin. "Look, I want to know what the heck happened between you and Kori the other day. She won't talk to anyone – no one at all."

"Like I said, I gave my opinion and she wasn't pleased with what I thought." "I understand that you dolt, what I want to know is the dang conversation!"

_As the sea gives you a beat_

_And you feel the water tickle your feat_

_The wind blows in your hair_

_And everything seems so fair_

_Nothing could end my love_

--

_Dreaming is never to old_

_Songs of day are to help you mold_

_Follow your heart_

_And never let go_

_For dreaming is a wish_

_That makes you love it so_

Kori walked to her closet and pulled out her yellow and orange sundress and grabbed, _Romeo and Juliet_, walked into her garden and sat on the bench underneath the apple tree. She pulled her legs up close and opened to book to scene 3.

She hummed to herself, grabbed an apple, and ate it in silence.

--

"She went out with Jason, and I didn't like it, I was hoping to court her." Richard glared at Mike. "You don't have to tell her anything, what she does is her business, not yours nor mine. If you have any idea what to do next time, don't be a dolt."

_Mountains touch the heavens _

_To climb so high_

_And to just touch the sky_

_I wish I were a bird to be free_

_And be nothing but plain old me_

"Did you not hear me?! SHE IS DATING JASON!" "I HEARD YOU! I DO NOT LIKE IT ANY MORE THAN YOU DO BUT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Mike was getting madder by the second, Richard, of all people should know what is going on. Not able to hold his anger anymore, he threw a fist at Richard's face. Richard easily dodged the fist and threw one of his own.

Soon enough, they were on the floor fighting and wrestling each other. What seemed like a few short minutes, Richard's mother, Queen Crystie walked inside to see the boys on the floor.

"RICHARD! MIKE! GET OFF STOP! NOW, I'M WARNING YOU, GET OFF HIM!" She finally ripped Mike off Richard. Mike had a black eye and Richard had gotten a bloody nose.

Queen Crystie called for a servant to come with towels, a bowl of water and an ice, she started her lecture. "What were you boys thinking, fighting in the library? Don't you have any idea what that looks to us. Next time, I don't want you fighting, if you wish, there is a gym or even a jousting tournament."

Richard and Mike nodded and soon enough the servants came running in fixing Mike' black eye and Richard's bloody nose. The servant came running and helping the young prince and lord.

_Dreaming is never to old_

_Songs of day are to help you mold_

_Follow your heart_

_And never let go_

_For dreaming is a wish_

_That makes you love it so_

She placed the ice onto Mike's swollen black eye. Taking out some towels, she wiped the blood from his face and the floor, tilted his head back and placed more ice on the nose. She then left them in a hurry and Queen Crystie left the boys. "Next time, learn to figure your problem out with words, not actions."

She closed the door behind her.

--

_As the cheetahs play_

_And the lions go and say_

_Watch the day go by_

_Another day is coming its way_

_For it means – a new love to spring_

Still humming to herself, Kori found herself wishing that she and Mike should not have fought. Putting down her book, she closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh.

Breaking out of her trance of stillness, Mike, Jason and Richard came running to her, shouting her name. Looking up she was not sure what would happen next, and scared to think so, she slowly took a deep breath.

--

Terra or 'Marabele' followed Kat as she did her chores. Becoming more and more tired by each passing second she instantly regretted the thought of becoming normal.

Walking away from the chores she went back to her bed and laid down, **this is worse then anything! I hate that I am here, I hate that I do not have to just sit around and read! Moreover, of all … I miss my family…**

_Dreaming is never to old_

_Songs of day are to help you mold_

_Follow your heart_

_And never let go_

_For dreaming is a wish_

_That makes you love it so_

Not allowed to go anywhere incase that someone found out where she is or who she truly is, she was not allowed to leave the house. It has been almost 3 ½ days and this had to be the worst thing ever.

--

Richard, Jason and Mike slowed down as they drew nearer to Kori. "What's up? Is something wrong?" Was the first statement that came out of Kori's mouth, not 'hey', or any hugs or squeals, just that.

_As the flowers blooms_

_And as the rain falls_

_And I sit in my room_

_To watch it fall,_

_I remember of my love_

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day and I want to apologize for that and hope I can make if up."

Slightly taken back from the statement Kori thought for a moment. "Mike, there was nothing really to apologize for, I over reacted to the scene, making everyone worry. I should be apologizing, not you."

Mike smiled knowing that everything was forgiven and opened his arms, waiting for an embrace from Kori. Smiling, Kori gave Mike and hug.

_Dreaming is never to old_

_Songs of day are to help you mold_

_Follow your heart_

_And never let go_

_For dreaming is a wish_

_That makes you love it so_

Richard decided against saying anything against Kori and Jason's decision. But it seems that Jason had something else to say to Kori. "Hey Kor, mind if we have a quick word?"

Nodding, Kori led Jason away from Mike and Richard and waited for his statement. "Because of everything that has happened, I think that it's best that we stop and end here. Mike and I probably almost lost a friendship, and I do not think we should endanger anyone else."

_Dreaming is never to old_

_Songs of day are to help you mold_

_Follow your heart_

_And never let go_

_For dreaming is a wish_

_That makes you love it so_

Agreeing with Kori, Jason and Kori hugged. Walking back to Richard they found Mike and Lillie and her fiancé Marco and May all talking happily.

--

**This is perfect **– Everyone's though

_Just follow your heart…_

… _follow _

… _your …_

_heart …_

--

Well, another chapter

I hope you enjoy it


	13. Chapter 11

Ok guys, this has been a while so here I go, this is the latest chapter!

Lillie's wedding

Disclaimer – I don't own the TT … or my drink lol

--

Cherry blossoms fell in the sky floating in the wind, warm air rushed around the village. Family and friends gathered around the meadow, chairs in rows and flowers full in bloom; everything perfect. The sun was high and the warmth made everyone happy, wearing cheerful colors, the people of the little village were happy.

--

Kori placed some Baby's Breath onto Lillie's hair adding a beautiful touch. Lillie could not stop smiling, today was her day, the day she was to be married. She dressed with shimmers on her dress and white complemented her slightly tan skin.

Her eyes had a light gray on the lid giving her a nice look with her eyes wide with excitement. May helped curl her hair so that it looked natural but pretty in all the sense.

The white dress was a halter and it was sleek with a slit up the right side. She had on ballet flats and she had a simple diamond on her neck and a matching bracelet.

She counted the minutes until it was time for her to walk down the aisle to her husband to be.

Minutes seemed endless and Kori and May where getting anxious as well when they heard a knock on the door giving them the notice that it was time.

--

People sat down on the chairs waiting for Lillie to come. Then the small band started to play and everyone stood up and turned to see once a young innocent girl walking down the aisle to Marco.

Everyone gasped and praised her beauty. Her uncle came and led her down announcing that he is to give her away.

She stood beside Marco following the priest her eyes never off him and his eyes never off her. What seemed like a long time the audience finally heard the words "I do" said twice.

Their kiss was a passionate but short kiss and they are finally together. Weeks of preparing had finally paid off and all is well.

--

The after party was held at Kori's house and everyone was talking and meeting new people. Richard, Mike, Jason, Kat, and Kori sat together talking of what to do for the rest of the summer. Soon they were joined by May and Lillie and Marco.

Everyone was talking and going fine, and when dinner came a huge feast was held in their name. Everyone was happy and nothing could kill the mood.

After dinner was the bride and groom dance. Lillie and Marco dance so gracefully people watched and wished that this could happen to them. Kori watched with jealous eyes, wishing that would be her soon.

Pretty soon bouquet and thrown and so was the garter and people chatted for another hour and when the clocks struck 1:30 a.m. all went home.

Lillie and Marco packed their bags for they were heading to spend two weeks in a Beach House near the Atlantic.

--

It was a sad good-bye to see them leave so suddenly but they were happy as well.

Everything seemed so perfect, a perfect ending to this chapter.

--

Terra walked into the castle doors and announced she was back. Commotion started, scolding, happiness, tears, joy washed threw them all. Fear was gone from all corners of the village…

--

I know this was a short chapter and I know I took forever but the next one will be longer and possibly up next weekend but if its not – that's because I'm in a contest and I need to be there.

Next time:

_May walked over Richard who was sitting on a bench watching the water and the lilies. She knew everything and yet she had a nerve. She went to him, took him by the face and kissed him, kissed him with jealousy, hatred and anger; Richard didn't pull away in time to stop the tears falling from her face. _

_She cried, ran, and did not stop even when he called her name, __**No one cares for me, no one at all!**_


	14. Chapter 12

Ok, I would like to thank EVERYONE who has/is reviewing you guys are like awesome!

I seriously love that!

Ok, here is the next chapter that is dramatized chapter like the one I promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT or Misery Business by Paramore

_I is the song_

**B is a thought**

--

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

She opened her eyes to the sun shining into her window; stretching and rubbing her eyes, she stood up and headed into the bathroom. Stripping from her clothes, she turned on the bath water and took a warm bath on this late summer/early autumn day.

After scrubbing herself clean and putting on a towel, she walked back into her bedroom. She brushed her hair while it was still wet and then took out her clothes for the day. An orange skirt with yellow swirls on it, her brown boots, a yellow shirt, and her owl hair clip. **(A/N if you look back into chapter 7 you will find out who this person is! OWL CLIP!!!!)**

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Grabbing herself her newest book, she walked downstairs to find everyone else sitting at the kitchen table. Grabbing herself a biscuit, and putting her book down, she grabbed her sister's hand and together they ran to the field. Sitting there already was Jason and his sister, Kat; Next to them were Terra, Richard and Mike, all seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Kori, May! There you are, we were about to come and get you guys." Kori smiled, "Sorry, this morning was a bit of a run through." "Oh come on, you barely do anything to make yourself look good, I mean, come on, your hair is perfect like a fire, your eyes like emeralds and your smile is like a shooting star." **Starfire…**

_Whoa...well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

"So, what is today's plan?" "I got lessons later, something that I'm not aloud to miss, you guys could have lunch then while I take the meeting, and I'd meet you outside within one hour." Everyone seemed to agree with that. After discussing the wedding and wonderful it was, and what May, Kori, Terra, and Kat want their wedding to be like, hinting to the boys and friends, they walked to the castle.

Kori, Mike, and Kat walked into the library to read with Jason and May walked around the gardens. After a while, their stomachs grumbled, and they all soon met in the kitchen to eat a lunch that contained tuna sandwiches, milk, and cookies/cake for dessert.

--

_Second chances they don't never matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!_

Richard walked away from the group and into his father's study. "Richard, I know how much you hate this topic, but we need to find you a princess, and soon." "I know father, I know this already but all of the other princess' all over are pains, spoil, arrogant pigheaded ladies, and I can't take them when they come to visit, to live with one, I'd rather commit suicide!"

"RICHARD!" his mother exclaimed, "Never say such things! You will find a bride, and if you wish not to have one of royal blood, or one that we choose, then we will have ball for you and your sister. You will find a bride, and Terra will find one, we need to get a heir, you know what the doc-"

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

"I know mother," Richard said with seriousness and impatience in his voice, "I know, and I will find myself a bride. Make it another masked ball, we will find her that way. No princesses are to be there, and all costumes must have match their personalities or what they like."

His parents nodded, and Richard stood up and walked out of the room and into the garden. He found his way to the little pond they had and sat on the bench. Taking in a deep breath, he started to relax.

--

**I gotta go and tell him, before someone else does. I know I must, I haven't yet to see the Robin that I met so many years ago…**

--

_Whoa...well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ..._

--

**There he is, and here I go…**

--

Feeling a presence near him, Richard looked up to see May. May walked over Richard who was sitting on a bench watching the water and the lilies. She knew everything and yet she had a nerve. She went to him, took him by the face and kissed him, kissed him with jealousy, hatred and anger; Richard did not pull away in time to stop the tears falling from her face.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ..._

She cried, ran, and did not stop even when he called her name, **No one cares for me, no one at all!**

--

Kori ran, **this is it, I cannot take it, none of it at all, and I am done with princes, Richard, the royal family and my friends. DONE.**

--

May watched with a smirk on her face, **Getting Richard might be easier then ever**. She chased him and caught his arm. "Let go of me you b-" "She told me to do it, she said it was her wish, she hated to see us like this, those were tears of happiness." "I don't believe a word coming from your mouth, not one!"

_Whoa,well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ..._**  
**

--

Kori ran into the little cottage that her father had given to her and decided this is what she wanted.

**  
**_Whoa,well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

--

That is where I'm leaving you, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
